


Asphyxiation

by ForestsAndSunsets



Series: V-Tamers [16]
Category: Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
Genre: Gen, Odd Friendships, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets
Summary: Neo felt like he couldn't breathe. Taichi couldn't. And Rei never would.~(Taichi and Neo-centric)
Relationships: Saiba Neo & Saiba Rei, Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya & Saiba Neo, Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya & Saiba Rei
Series: V-Tamers [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Asphyxiation

**Author's Note:**

> Asphyxiation: The state or process of being deprived oxygen.

With a yell, Neo slammed Tai into the wall by his neck.

Tai let out a gasp, but nothing else.

Neo glared at the brunette with all his might and gripped his neck even harder.

Taichi stared back.

The two retained eye contact, one panting from exertion and the other unable to. 

Eventually, Neo’s hold relinquished, and he fell to his knees. Tai crashed down as well, shuddering and gasping.

_Goddammit, this is all my fault._

Tai looked up at the blonde, rubbing his throat.

_Not all of it._

_But I—_

_No buts. There are a lot of things that are your fault, but you aren’t at fault for this._

_But she chose to **kill herself** because of what I’d done!_

_Yeah, she chose to kill herself. And while it may have been largely because of what you’d done, it was still her choice in the end._

Neo let out a sob, and hid his head in his hands.

Tai didn’t comment on it, and instead gathered the blonde into a hug.


End file.
